


Curufin's Plan

by elennalore



Series: The Unrest of the Noldor [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Character Study, Decisions, Gen, Loyalty, Re-embodied elves, Valinor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elennalore/pseuds/elennalore
Summary: Curufin is released from the Halls of Mandos. He has to decide what to do with his new life.
Series: The Unrest of the Noldor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218086
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Curufin's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fëanorian Week 2021.
> 
> This ficlet belongs to the same fic-universe as my Second Chances series, happening before the start of the series, sometime in the Third Age.  
> I made a new series for my Second Chances in-universe fics that are not centred on Mairon or Celebrimbor: The Unrest of the Noldor.

Curufin takes a slow, deep breath in and exhales. This is his new life. The air is filled with familiar scents and the weather is mild. Overall, it’s a pleasant awakening, like coming home. Well, it _is_ a homecoming for him. He is almost ashamed to admit it, but Middle-earth never felt like home to him. It was a mission to accomplish. (He didn’t succeed.)

He is standing outside the gates of Mandos, and his memories of the gloomy place are already becoming hazy. He’s looking forward to the future, his mind is busy making plans. The past doesn’t interest him. Even in Mandos he was always planning what he would do when he finally was re-embodied. (He hadn’t expected it to happen so soon.) There were tapestries on the walls of his cell, showing him events of the world. He had studied them thoroughly. It was important to memorize everything that had happened. Only with that knowledge he could decide on the best action.

Nerdanel is waiting for him outside the gates, happy but also a bit wary. A pleasant surprise is that Celegorm stands beside her.

“You rascal, how are you released before me!” he exclaims, and then they hug, brothers and partners in crime.

Nerdanel takes him to her house; it’s a new one and does not bear any memories. She gives him a brief update on the situation, knowing what he wants to hear – she has given a similar briefing before, Curufin realizes. Caranthir has been the first of them to return; he lives a secluded life in the countryside. It sounds like he’s not changed. Celegorm came back next, and he has not settled down – he lives in the forests of Oromë like a wood elf, but comes every now and then to help Nerdanel. The twins are still in Mandos and so is Maedhros – and no one knows Maglor’s whereabouts.

“And my son?” he has to ask, although he already knows what the answer is. Celebrimbor’s fate has been the most horrible of them all – he is probably going to remain in Mandos for eternity. Nerdanel shakes her head, looking suddenly forlorn, and for a moment Curufin is overwhelmed by feelings of guilt. He should have never taken his son with him when he left Aman. But there’s no use dwelling in the past.

He needs a plan.

Before his mind has formed any real plan, though, people start to arrive at Nerdanel’s house. The word of his return has spread quickly. But these are not his enemies, as he had thought at first. They are elves who have sworn their loyalty to him, and they are coming back now.

And why wouldn’t they come? They have followed him to Middle-earth; they have fought alongside him. Some have died in the wars against Morgoth, some have died in Doriath, or even Alqualondë (not many because their power was superior). Like him, they have returned to a world that sees them as kinslayers rather than brave warriors they really are.

“Let it not be that way,” Curufin speaks. He’s not as masterful a speaker as _atar_ was, but he has heard Fëanor speaking so often that he can try to imitate him at least. They have gathered around him in Nerdanel’s backyard, carrying his flags and pennants. Many of them see him as the heir of Fëanor, and he decides that they are not wrong. Caranthir or Celegorm are clearly not up to the task, anyway.

So his plan begins to take shape.

“We are those who defended Arda from the evil of Morgoth when the Valar did nothing. We endured harsh conditions and became more powerful because of that. We have been betrayed.” His words make the eyes of the elves shine like in the old times. They shout his name like a chant: _Curufinwë, Curufinwë_.

Oh, it’s just like in the good old days. The elves come to listen him again and again. The commotion makes the Valar of course nervous. One day, in the middle of their gathering, Námo appears.

_I didn’t release you to start another civil war_ , Námo speaks inside his mind. There’s something in the presence of the Vala that causes pure terror in Curufin’s heart, the fear of annihilation, and he swallows a sharp comment he was about to say. But he manages to look calm, earning the respect of the elves around him. Námo’s appearance is nothing but beneficial to his cause. It’s a perfect time to reveal his plan.

“I’m going to rebuild Formenos.” His words are meant as much to Námo as to the crowd of elves. “Assuming the Valar allow me to rebuild what one of them has destroyed.” He turns to look at Námo’s menacing grey shape. “How is it, lord Mandos?”

Everyone is silent, waiting for Námo’s next words. Curufin already knows that he has won. The Valar claim to have no control over the life decisions of elves. Námo can’t withhold Formenos from him without appearing a hypocrite.

“Formenos is yours,” Námo agrees at last, and the elves surrounding Curufin break into tumultuous applause. They don’t hear Námo’s final words in his mind before the Vala vanishes without trace. _I’m watching you._

Curufin doesn’t care, he’s already looking to the future. “You heard Mandos. Even the Valar can’t deny us what is rightfully ours! Every one of you is welcome to live in the stronghold of the Noldor. Together, we’ll start a new life there, with our own laws and rules.”

He pauses for a while. The place is haunted, Nerdanel has heard people say, but he’s not afraid of the ghosts of the past. Not when he can learn from them.

“The rule number one will be: No Ainu is allowed to step inside the gates of Formenos.”


End file.
